The present disclosure relates to data search technologies.
The current user of a web-based search engine creates a search engine query by typing in one or more words in a dialog box at a search. The current user of a web-based search engine creates a search engine query by typing in one or more words in a dialog box at a search engine's web page. The search engine returns a list of web addresses (URL list). The web addresses in the list returned by the search engine are ranked by their popularity by some search engines. The user must click on each link to examine contents of each page to find what the user is looking for. This process can be quite time consuming for the user because many of the pages in the list of web addresses may not contain what the user was searching for. In effect each of the pages in the URL list returned by the search engine is manually searched and or examined by the user. Either the user reads the summary of the page and discards the link or the user clicks on the link and reads the contents of the page. If there are further interesting links on the page then the user will follow the links to other pages. Even at the web addresses that may contain some information the user is searching for, the information may be buried in a lot of other unrelated information. The user generally has to spend a lot of time sorting through miscellaneous information to look for information. There is therefore a need for providing an efficient method to help users to search and find information. If a more accurate database can be built from web pages using a more accurate and complete extraction process then the user will have access to a database with more complete and accurate information.